


rise or fall

by sabinelagrande



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Implied Character Death, Loss, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter kisses like she's apologizing for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise or fall

Carter kisses like she's apologizing for something.

\--

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kara asks her. Carter's not looking at her; she's busy messing around with something in her locker. "You're not a frakking pilot."

Carter doesn't rise to it; she just keeps doing whatever she's doing, reorganizing her soap or whatever.

"You quit," Kara says, accusatory and harsh. "You don't deserve to be here. Why don't you just go-"

"No, I'm not a pilot," Carter spits, slamming her locker door. "I'm a scientist. Is that what you want to hear? Does that make you happy?"

"Does it make _you_ happy?" she bites back.

Carter's still smiling, but there's nothing mirthful about it. "No."

\--

She's covered up in scars, but they're not the right ones. Scientists should have scorch marks and electrical burns and acid scars; Carter's skin is a map of cuts and bullet wounds.

She really doesn't know what the hell Carter's been up to since she left the Fleet, but it sure as hell wasn't _science_.

She left as a captain; she's only been reinstated as a 2LT. She should be pissed off about it- Kara would've raised hell, they'd _never_ have heard the end of it- but Carter doesn't really seem to mind.

She smiles a lot instead. Always smiling. Too frakking cheerful. It gets on Kara's nerves.

–

It's been a really long time since Kara's done this, but she's pretty sure she still knows all the steps.

She's expecting Carter to fight her for it, especially because of how it happens- Kara finally corners her in the shower, crowds her against the wall, and kisses her, challenging and hard. But Carter just plants her feet and holds on, like she's been waiting for this, lets her body melt into Kara's like everything is okay now.

Kara doesn't know what to do with that.

\--

There's a lot of celebrating after a good mission; it's always the new pilots who get the most excited, the most willing to forget all the things that went horribly wrong and should have gotten them killed.

Carter doesn't go in for it; she just pats her Viper like she's proud of it and leaves to shed her flight suit.

It's depressing to watch.

\--

There's a long, jagged scar on her inner thigh; Kara rests her hand over it while she leans in to lick at Carter's clit, pressing in and up with the fingers of her other hand.

Later, she knows, Carter will do this for her, but it won't be the same; Carter will be tentative, even though she's clearly done this before. She'll let Kara tug on her hair and push at her head until she's in just the right spot; she'll be totally quiet and completely focused, like it's a privilege, like it's something special that she gets to do this for Kara.

Kara's thumb tracks over the scar as she makes Carter come, again and again.

–

She carries three sets of dog tags in her pocket; Kara's only seen them long enough to know that they're not Colonial.

She holds them like people hold prayer beads, her thumbnail clicking over the chain one bead at a time, like she's counting her sins.

After a while, the noise is unbelievably grating.

–

Carter kisses like she's apologizing for something.

Kara doesn't know how to tell her that she doesn't need to.


End file.
